


Playing the Game

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light’s thoughts stray to killing L even as they share bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba is the writer of Death Note, and Takeshi Obata the artist. I’m neither of them.  
> 

I could wrap the chain around his neck right now. L likes it rough, if I got a little enthusiastic, who could blame me? I could even pin it on Kira. Nobody would doubt my words. L’s the only one who truly suspects me.

Yet even suspecting my role as Kira, he lays with me, lets me take his body in the way Misa wants me to take hers. It’s ludicrous.

“Light, your mind is straying.”  
“Sorry, Ryuzaki.” I’m pulled into a tonsil match and forget about strangling him. It wouldn’t be bad to play this game a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
